


澳耀 | 入梦

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 国设小牡蛎梦游仙境
Relationships: 澳耀





	澳耀 | 入梦

我看见那天先生站在我面前，比划着，说我长高了。

是啊，长高了。

但应该还不够把他圈在怀里。

离见面还有些时日我就在想，约莫也能跟大哥并肩了。可当日一见，没想到已高出他半头。

我听出了他的欣慰和慨叹，继而不想做些忤逆之事，只是我实在想抱抱他，亲吻他的发旋。只是，这般亲昵之举还是少些为好，我早过了靠撒娇也能有糖吃的年纪。如果我当真伸手与他贴面，他该说我净学会些洋礼，不懂尊长了。

我听那位的秘书与我提过一句，允许见面的机会本不该出现在我的安排里，想来个中自然有先生不会提起的曲折，而在这种日子里我更不能让他生气。于是我给他泡茶，用居室里仅有的一套东方样式。

他就在坐在我对面，很平常的距离。而我不愿去想，他怎会变得拘谨；但愿只是我斟茶时的颤抖，让我有些不清醒。

他清减了不少。

长发剪短了些，只随意束着。

声音倒与往日记忆里无异，想来多少也是有好事发生。

能来见我算不算好事？

濠镜长高啦。

临走前他转过身来，重复了一句。但这次，是笑着的。应该是真的高兴。

嗯。我应了句，又喊了声哥哥，便再也没说什么。

他要走了。我看着他离去的背影，走过我不能停留的闸口。

你能来见我，我很开心。

到哪天我能毫无桎梏越过去抱着你，就是我最盼望的好事。

“做梦了？”

我听见先生这样问我。

嗯，做梦了，梦见了许久以前的事情，混沌迷糊中我自己这样想，你说我长高了，而我还是没能站到你身边。

午睡醒来脑子也不太清醒，我没回答先生，可能只是胡乱挤着声音应了句。雨季总让人昏沉，思绪都能变得阴郁。我转过身想搂住他，好让梦里那套我据理力争终于得以保留的旧茶具被抛到脑后；我应该想着日后他送来作为礼物的折扇和扳指，柔和且带着两人的温度，而不是那些往日硝烟里飘摇的寄托。

然而先生不像平日里那般就势接受我的拥抱，他的手从被子里伸出来，伸向了我。

“怎么了？你有点不开心。”

先生总是能看穿。我想反驳，直到他的手指摸到我眼尾。

潮的。

我茫然地睁着眼，终于后知后觉地感觉到眼睫有点湿。

先生那一头似乎突然长长了很多的乌发倾下来扫过我脸颊，我觉得他罕见地有些欲言又止，但只是无奈地凑过来，摸摸我的脸：“快擦擦。”

他把我从被窝里捞起来，侧着脸拍着毯子，下定决心似的，把一套衣物放到我手边：“换上这个。等收拾好了……我带你出去。”

说罢他就掸了掸衣袖。我看着床幔随他起身的动作慢悠悠轻晃，像终于惊醒，用尽全身力气才抓住他的手臂。

哥哥。

我听见自己的声音这样喊住他。

“你要走了吗？”

我想起来，那是我那天对他说的第一句话。

不是他要走，是我要走了。

再往前的一段时日里我还是有些置气。这很任性，我不该孩子气，可是我又想，以后大概也不会有这机会了。不甘，烦闷，我为自己无能为力而困扰，又知这般忡忡在先生心里只会施以百倍千倍的沉重，我便只好用自己向来熟悉擅长的寡言来应对。

可后来我才发觉自己算漏了，其实他都能看到。从之前我就猜他知晓我那几分不该对他有的情意，而我在这种时候有意的沉默，自以为闪躲的弯弯绕绕，我的兄长又怎会不明白。  
我只是，不想离开他。

这时他捏了一下我的手背。

我终于抬起头，看见他近来望向他人冷淡不起波澜的眼睛，在端详我的时候还是跟以前一般柔和。

先生只是定定跟我说了句，照顾好自己。

“等我，知道吗？”

然后我就抱住了他。

我固执地使劲，仿佛这样就能避免分别。

可是我的怀里轻无一物，如何伸手都是徒劳，画面依旧停留在那日的房间里，这次却只剩我一人。黄昏日光透过木窗渗进来照亮浮动的微尘，我站在曾经无比熟悉的房间，却像一个迷路的孩子着急转圈，大声呼救，最后拙劣模仿着大人要求的沉着冷静，直至我把它套成面具。

我在等他接我回去，太久了，手碰到一点实体时都不知道该作何反应；而那份我渴望至今的温度却一点一点将我的手包裹住，怔愣混沌终于在我听见自己名字后，把我猛推了出去。  
是先生在叫我。

他见到我时便松口气似的笑了笑，没想到先生签完文件却一直在这里等着。

后来的那段时间我们常有碰面，他与我对话的开端总算又多样起来；他询问起我的眼镜，而我隔着镜片端详他身着西装的模样，哪怕镜片基本全无掩饰作用。先生打量我几眼，很轻很轻地笑了笑，低头继续吃面去了。

我送他回去的时候他突然停下来，问道，你会怪我吗？

怎么会？我看向他，有点摸不透他的意思。相反，我才是担心的那个。

我不是没有过不安。时间流逝于我们而言不过弹指，我离开他后从不敢遗忘，却发现兄长的身影在水面里日益飘忽，我越是拼命睁大眼，想抱的人越模糊，见面那日才发觉我甚至已经摸不准他的身形。我笃信他必定不会忘记允诺，故而愈加愧疚自责起来。

他走后我开始揣测。他都如何看待我？觉得我变了、不是想象中那个应该一直温和的弟弟了？而我只是接受着被推向自己的选择，想要快些站到他身边而已。

直到他在离开前站在古旧小巷问我，是否怪他。

不会。如果先生觉得时机还不合适，我也会等先生来接我；只要先生别再自责——我停顿斟酌了一下，说，先生不要太累就行，我喜欢看你笑。

他沉默着看过来，抿着嘴，有点讶然，像在惊讶我把这件事轻描淡写挑出来。

但他最终还是没说什么。他单手伸过来正了一下我的领带，放松了嘴角，又变回那个微笑的样子了。

后来我多了一个领带夹，到仪式那天才将它从匣子里取出。是先生送我的，上面嵌着的一道墨绿也是他即将送我的颜色，我亦珍而重之。西装剪裁让人拘谨，我只来得及留意先生看见我时又笑了起来，却是我许久不见的、切实发自内心的快乐。他在为我高兴。

难过的，喜悦的，委屈的，兴奋的，所有情绪在一瞬间没过我的理智，我无法一一筛掉，任凭自己沉浸其中，克制的习惯在这一天让步，而我的情感毫不讲道理。

因而我们走出会场时我便立即抱住了先生，握住他手腕然后拉进我怀里，是我预想过许久的动作，到这一天我终于尝到个中滋味究竟如何。他原本就不欠我什么，是我对他有所欲求，只想他回应我的贪婪。不过这次我再不用担心自己要走，他亦不会离开，只是想名正言顺地完成这个拥抱，感受他在我背上安慰似的轻拍，而后抚摸我脸侧，仅此而已。

干燥温热的掌心摸了过来。

触到这份温度时我再次一愣，感觉自己身子一半真实一半虚幻，飘在水面上似的，摇摇晃晃没有力气，仿佛睁眼也颇费力气。

那双手最后揉揉我耳朵，飘过来的语气甚至有点焦急：“濠镜？”

我哑着嗓子嗯了一声，揉着眼看见先生坐在旁边瞧我，手里还掖着我的被角。

有点清醒了。

他却叹口气：“又做梦了？”

我在他碰到眼角之前握住他的手，翻个身揽住了他的腰。

先生干脆也躺了下来。

他往前一凑，吻勉强落在我的下巴。我之前打趣问他晚安吻怎么不在额头上，而他总是固执地把这样的亲吻放在我脸上其他地方，还不忘跟我说，乖。应该还是我的问题。  
窗外又下起大雨，我与他面对面抱着，只听见两个人缠到一块的呼吸。

我搂住他，像以往的许多次，像我站到他身边那天一样。那时我不由分说抱紧他，听他忽然变急促的呼吸，轻柔的语调叫着我的小名。

我现在也像那个冬夜里，脸颊蹭着他的鬓发，笨拙又傻气地，跟他说，不如我哋由头嚟过。

而他今天的晚安吻，落在了我嘴唇上。

FIN.

21/02/19


End file.
